Pirates of the Caribean: A red sky in morning
by DarkRosaleen
Summary: Set one year after Jack lost the Black Pearl to Barbossa (the first time).Jack goes back to tortuga and finds a girl. But can it be love? COMPLETED!!! COMPLETED!!!!
1. At first glance

My first Fanfic, so please be gentle. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Disney owns all. I only make up some names of some ships and people who were not in (or mentioned in) the movie. This is a Pirate's of the Caribbean Fanfic (if you couldn't tell already.) . I loved the movie (and I adore Jonny Depp and Jack Sparrow's character) and so I decided to do a group of stories about the adventures (or misadventures) of Captain Jack Sparrow. In the ten years between when he lost the Black Pearl to when the movie first introduces him. Well r&r and tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
This story is kinda a love story (because hey Jack needs somebody!) But its will also be an adventure story.  
  
(Set one year after he lost the Pearl to Barbossa.)  
  
The man walking off the docks was tall and well defined, with grimy clothes,  
  
baggy blue pants, a loose white shirt, a worn at-one-time-green jacket with a lot of holes,  
  
white sash, large leather belt with a gun (with one bullet), a sword and a very suspicious  
  
compass and calf high brown leather boots. His dark brown dredd locked hair was  
  
wrapped in a red sash and smashed under a very well used leather hat. As he walked  
  
loosely up the weather beaten stone stairs the sounds of gunfire and drunken squalls  
  
floated down to him from the city just above him on the rocks. The man turned his  
  
heavily coal lined golden brown eyes up to the lights and smiled wickedly to himself.  
  
"Ah Tortuga." He thought, continuing up into the Pirate infested city. But he  
  
wasn't the least bit afraid. After all, he was a pirate himself and could hold his own in this  
  
rough sea port. Hell, he might as well have written the book on piracy. (That was, if he  
  
could write.) The truth was that he loved this chaotic port with its load taverns, brawls  
  
and shady people. It was his kind of town. As he made his way along the streets he made  
  
eye contact with a woman with light brown hair dressed in green. He smiled knowingly at  
  
her and watched her walk resolutely over to him, "Ah Jade!" Jack started when he was  
  
suddenly silenced with a slap to his face. Jade humfed at him and stamped away  
  
obviously pissed. "Now what in hell fire was that for?" Jack thought to himself rubbing  
  
the red spot. That wasn't the homecoming Jack was really hoping for and after careful  
  
consideration he mused to himself, "This calls for a drink!"  
  
The beads, dice and bells woven into his hair jingled lightly as he moved through  
  
the crowded streets. After side stepping a particularly drunk man, flopping around on the  
  
ground, he found himself in front of a rough worn tavern with a rickety door, bullet  
  
riddled windows and a faded sign that read: THE FAITHFUL BRIDE. Captain Jack  
  
Sparrow grinned, his few golden and silver teeth shining in the moonlight, at the sign as  
  
if it was a joke that only he got. He sauntered through the door and was immediately  
  
surrounded by the sounds of fights and drunken laughter, and the smells of pipe smoke  
  
and grogg. He took a deep breath and found a table in a dark corner of this notorious  
  
tavern.  
  
Apparently their was fancy to do going on this hot summer night in the tavern  
  
because someone, probably the owner, had constructed a small wooden stage at the far  
  
end of the tavern and the place was stuffed full of men. That wasn't what made it  
  
interesting however. It was the fact that most of them weren't fighting each other. Jack  
  
beckoned a rather bulky barmaid over to his table and while she was putting a pint down  
  
in front of him he turned and asked, "Can you tell me lass, what is happening on this very  
  
fine evening?" his voice drawled out of him like the lazy swell of the sea.  
  
The barmaid laughed at his words and then replied good naturedly, "Well squire,  
  
this 'ere is the first annual women's auction to be 'eld at t'e tavern."  
  
"Women's auction you say." Jack flashed a smile to keep her talking.  
  
"Yes, sir. Anywhere's from strumpets to ladies 'ave been brought 'ere to be bet  
  
on by the gents on Tortuga. The women get t'e money to do with as t'ey like and t'e men  
  
get t'e women fur as long as t'eir contract are fur."  
  
"Sounds profitable." Mumbled Jack thoughtfully.  
  
"Will ya be bettin' on some sir?" asked the barmaid interestedly.  
  
"Only if the woman is worth the gold." He answered and the woman smiled. He  
  
tossed a shilling at the barmaid and she wandered away. But she hadn't noticed him  
  
picking her pocket clean. Slipping her coins into his pocket Jack grabbed his drink and  
  
leaning back on his chair placed his booted feet on the table. After all he might not bid  
  
but that didn't keep him from lookin' now did it?  
  
It had been about an hour and the auction as it were was coming to an end. Jack  
  
had been getting one hell of a show as far as he was concerned. Some of these women  
  
had obviously not chosen to be up there on that stage. He had watched one young girl just  
  
about eighteen kick her new owner squarely in the family jewels and run off out of the  
  
tavern. Everyone had roared with laughter at that. But Jack had noticed that after that  
  
display the men were more careful with how they claimed their new "belongings". Jack  
  
didn't much care for the thought that women were belongings. They were a damned  
  
nuisance most of the time and ended up owning you likely as not. A woman was there to  
  
make a man less lonely or to have brats. Jack although quite the ladies man never had  
  
good luck in the long run with a petticoat. Most of his relationships had ended with a slap  
  
and his face stinging for a while. The more he thought about it the more he came to  
  
believe that having a woman around at all times was a good way to make your life short  
  
and miserable. Jack was now well in his cups and was singing under his breath, "Yo Ho.  
  
Yo Ho. A pirate's life for me."  
  
When the tavern owner came up on stage and started to speak, "Well me mates  
  
we only 'ave one fair lady left for yer viewin' pleasure." The men in the crowd made a  
  
few lewd comments and the tavern owner smiled dismissively. "Feast yer eyes on this  
  
shining pearl." The tavern owners use of words brought Jacks thoughts back from the  
  
grogg and he looked up as two men ushered the girl on stage. He caught a glimpse of a  
  
brilliant red struggling against the men before his view was suddenly obstructed by a very  
  
large man who stood up unexpectedly.  
  
"Hey mate! Down in front!" Jack yelled, with not just a little slur to his words.  
  
The large man turned his scarred face to Jack and yelled something rather unflattering to  
  
him.  
  
Jack squinted his dark eyes and smiled at the man drawing his pistol, "Say it again  
  
mate. I dare ya." The big man grumbled for a minute but eventually sat down.  
  
Jack turned his attention back to the stage and to the vision of loveliness standing  
  
on it. The woman, if you could call her a woman, she looked more like a girl in  
  
the deep blue dress she wore, was a small, almost dainty looking creature with  
  
white skin and deep blue eyes a shade darker than the dress. "Like the color of a night  
  
sea." Jack thought to himself. But her most striking feature was her hair. It was red but  
  
not the dull orangish color most red heads have it was a blazing, rich red violate like the  
  
color of the sky the morning before a storm. He tried to get his brain a little more focused  
  
on her, chasing away some of the alcohol induced fog and saw in her those sea blue eyes  
  
a toughness that would put many a pirate to shame. In that moment he knew that he had  
  
to have this mermaid. He didn't really know weather it was all the grogg talking or  
  
something deeper. He just knew he had to have her. And he had only wanted two things  
  
like her and those were his ship, The Black Pearl and the wish to put his one bullet  
  
through the heart of the man who stole it. 


	2. Looking up

Well first thank you every one who responded. I was really scared to put my stories up but I'll keep going as long as you want me to. And keep giving me suggestions and telling me things you might want to see.  
  
And to cOOkiMoNsteR626: There is actually a missing word there, "brilliant red (hair)" Sorry to be confusing. Hope that clears it up.  
  
And now to continue.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Now that Jack had made his decision he stood up, swaying only a little, and walked towards the  
  
stage. As he moved through the crowd of men he heard them whispering. They were watching him and he  
  
could pick up some of their conversations, "That's Cap'in Jack Sparrow!" "No. I 'eard 'e was dead." "Well,  
  
'e don't look dead now, do 'e?"  
  
Jack couldn't help but grin as he stepped in front of the owner. When he saw Jack he went pale,  
  
not a mean feat due to the fact that he was normally bright red due to too much sun and drink. He smiled and  
  
said "'ello Petee. It's been a while."  
  
"Jesus Jack we all 'eard you were dead. Marooned and starved by the Pearl's crew."  
  
"Well as you can see Petee, rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated."  
  
"Then what the bleedin' 'ell 'append out there to ya."  
  
Jack put a hand on Petee's large shoulder and leaning into the man said, "I'll tell ya all about it but  
  
first I need a favor."  
  
"Name it! I still owe you one Jack."  
  
Jack patted Petee on the shoulder and was about to talk when he became aware that every man in  
  
the bar was starring at him. Jack raised an eyebrow and fake smiled at them. He turned back to Petee and  
  
whispered, "Do you mind if we go over there?" he tilted his head over to the side of the stage.  
  
"Sure mate." Said Petee and turning back to the men said, "If you'll excuse me for a moment gents  
  
we'll get back to bettin' in a moment." Jack and Petee moved to the side a Petee asked, "So what do ya be  
  
needin' mate?"  
  
Jack glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the girl standing there on the stage. He was  
  
surprised to see her staring back at him. And to his pleasure it wasn't hate in those eyes, but curiosity. He  
  
winked at her and she, realizing that she had been caught starring frowned and turned, putting her back to  
  
him. He lost a little edge to his smile when he noticed that her hands where tied behind her. He turned his  
  
attention back to Petee. "I would be very appreciative if I could have the lass."  
  
"'er?" Petee said, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Jack she's on auction. I can't just take 'er off."  
  
"Then don't." Jack said, "Just make sure I end up with her."  
  
"You don't want that one Jack. Trust me. She's a hell cat."  
  
"That's why you tied up her hands now isn't it." It was an answer not a question.  
  
"She punched one of t'e guards. And scratched t'e 'ell out of t'e ot'er before we got 'er under control."  
  
Jack liked this girl more and more by the minute. He looked at Petee and said, "If you do this I'll  
  
consider yer debt paid in full."  
  
Petee's eyes twinkled for a moment and said, "You've got it." But just as Jack was about to turn  
  
away Petee grabbed his arm and said, "But you need to tell me w'at 'append out t'ere. I mean with you and t'e  
  
Pearl."  
  
Jack grimaced slightly and said, "There was a mutiny, I was marooned, I escaped, and now I want  
  
to kill the blighters. Especially Barbossa." He patted his pistol. "This gun only has one bullet and that's for  
  
him." He smiled and said. "That's about it."  
  
He shrugged and Petee asked skeptically, "If you was marooned on a deserted island, 'ow did ya escape?"  
  
Jack was getting frustrated and said, "I rode a couple sea turtles Petee. Really can we just do this so I can  
  
get back to my life?"  
  
Petee nodded, "I've got something. Just be ready to move quickly." Jack saw him give a signal to the man  
  
tending the bar. The man nodded back and Jack turned on his heel and walked back into the crowd in front of  
  
the stage.  
  
Petee then walked back up onto the stage and said, "Alright mates. Where were we? Oh yes we was about  
  
to bet on this pretty young thing were we not?"  
  
The men in the crowd yelled "Aye."  
  
Petee smiled and turned to the girl and smiling at her said, "Well, introduce yer self love."  
  
The girl straightened her back tossed her head so her vibrant hair fell full behind her shoulders and looked  
  
distainingly down at the men on the ground said in an obviously cultured voice, "My name is Ekaterina  
  
Knightly." While she was talking she looked Jack right in the eyes and he felt his breath catch when those  
  
blue eyes fixed on him. Jack could feel his resolve concerning women that he had had earlier in the evening  
  
begin to slip away. Damn it he was going soft! "Just look at what a pair of pretty eyes can do to you to idiot."  
  
His mind told him.  
  
"Lovely darlin'." Petee said stepping up again, "Now me mates. Let's say the biddin' starts at..." He was  
  
interrupted when the sound of breaking glass came from the front of the tavern. A bunch of men with pistols  
  
came crashing through the windows shooting at the ceiling and walls, yelling bloody murder.  
  
The men in front of the stage turned to see the commotion and Jack took the opportunity to jump onto the  
  
stage. The marauders ran into the group and the fight was joined. Jack turned to watch Petee and the Bar  
  
tender duck behind the bar. He grinned and turning back punched both of Ekaterina's guards out cold. He  
  
flashed a debonair smile at her and she smiled back, but as Jack moved forward to untie her Ekaterina pulled  
  
her foot back kicked him in the groin as hard as she could.  
  
Jack's went wide and sinking to his knees he let out a groan. Ekaterina stood slightly to one side and he  
  
watched her kneel down and pull the knife he had in his boot out and cut her hands free. Jack just lay there  
  
holding himself when she bent over him and said, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek very softly.  
  
She jumped off the stage just as Jack scrambled to his feet. Thinking "Can't anything go the way I  
  
plan just once?"  
  
He watched her run out of the back door her hair a red flame behind her and was about to fallow  
  
her when the large scarred man who he had threatened earlier. The man's smile was lop-sided due to a large  
  
scar and he said, "Ya owe me a apology mate." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack.  
  
"Jack folded his hands together and said, "A thousand apologies mate. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
Jack made to move around the scarred man. The man looked completely lost, like he wasn't expecting him to  
  
apologize at all. But the man regained his composer and moved his sword to with in an inch of Jack's throat.  
  
"I don't think so mate. I was hoping you'd pay in blood."  
  
Jack grimaced and said, "Whatever you want mate." The man pulled the sword back to swing and  
  
Jack ducked pulling his own sword out. The clash of metal on metal was lost in the din of the fight still raging  
  
around them. Jack exchanged blows with the man with amazing ease. Jack was the far superior swords man.  
  
But the scarred man had more brute strength. He grabbed Jacks collar and threw him into a wall. Hitting his  
  
head Jack was stunned for a moment as the man rushed Jack intending to skewer him with his sword. Jack  
  
slid his body slightly to the left and the scarred man's sword struck harmlessly into the wood. The man  
  
growled at Jack and gabbing his neck with his large hands. Jack rammed his cutlass into the man's chest. The  
  
man yelled and then fell to the ground his sword still swaying slightly in the wood. "And now," Jack thought  
  
running out of the Faithful Bride, "To find that damn bint before she gets hurt, or worse." He didn't stop to  
  
think why he should care what happens to the girl who kicked him in his favorite body part, but the kiss, even  
  
such a small one as that caught him, it was like a drug and now he knew he wanted more.  
  
(Should I end it there? Naww.^_~)  
  
The streets were little better than the inside of the tavern, people fighting and lurching all over the streets.  
  
How was he ever going to find one girl in this horde? "It would be more likely that she would just fall into my  
  
lap." He thought. Just then he heard the tell-tale cracking that meant wood was breaking. A girl screamed  
  
from somewhere above him and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground with Ekaterina in his  
  
arms. Her face was smudged with dirt and her dark blue eyes shimmering with anger. He thanked whatever  
  
god that had just did that and smiled. Things might be looking up after all.  
  
OK. The next chapter I will actually get some real character interaction going on between Jack and Ekaterina I promise. Please review and give suggestions and comments. 


	3. Appearances

Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. To go out of town and didn't have a computer. But thanks for sticking with me so far. It's going to get better I promise. I'll try to fit some fluff in. (since it was so highly demanded). ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Now jack wasn't stupid and rarely at a loss for words but then again he had never had a girl fall practically from the sky into his arms. So he said the first thing that came to his mind, "'ello again love." He absent-mindedly wiped a few stray hairs away from her face.  
  
Ekaterina wasn't really stupid either, just young and naïve. It had been a very stressful couple of weeks, being kidnapped and all, and she had never fallen from a balcony into the arms of a handsome man. When she struggled to her feet she did the only thing she could think of, run. But Jack had been ready this time and as she tried to bolt Jack grabbed her and held her to him, trapping her arms against her back and his stomach.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed, trying to kick at Jack.  
  
But she was too close to him and Jack knowing this said playfully, "Not this time love."  
  
"I won't go back! I won't!" She yelled squirming in his arms.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it love." Said Jack thinking she meant the tavern.  
  
Ekaterina grew very still and said, "What?"  
  
Jack replied, "I wasn't going to take you back anywhere."  
  
"Then why won't you let me go?" she said obviously confused about something.  
  
"Because I bought you." He lied.  
  
Ekaterina slanted her eyes at him. "That's not possible. The fight broke out before I could be auctioned off."  
  
"Ah ah love. Why do you think I was talking to the tavern owner?" He turned her to face him, but still kept a tight hold. "I arranged a...private by, off the block. Savvy?"  
  
"So you are just another one of those horrible, good for nothing pirates!" she yelled wriggling again.  
  
"Oh no love." Said Jack looking down at her, "I'm one of those very rare good fur a lota things pirates."  
  
Ekaterina gasped at this and blushed. She bent her head down quickly so Jack couldn't see it. But Jack had seen the red creep up into her face and he smiled, she was his. She just didn't realize it yet.  
  
Ekaterina's head barely reached Jack's chin. The two little braids that made up his beard were eye level to her. "Then if you really did by me, may I ask a favor of you?" She couldn't bring herself to look into these strange and admittedly handsome pirates eyes.  
  
"You can ask me anything." Jack whispered to her, bending his head down closer to her face.  
  
She leaned her head back slightly allowing her face to come extremely close to Jacks. She was so close to him that she could see gold shinning in his brown eyes turned dark by the night and flickering torches. Her mouth was not even an inch from his, their lips almost touching as she said, "Do not call me love."  
  
She pulled her head slightly away and Jack couldn't hold his frustration any longer. "Fine but I do get to do this." He gripped her shoulders tightly, expecting her to try to fight. He was surprised to find her looking up at him with something in her eyes that made him burn inside, like a powder keg within him had been lighted. Jack was about to close the intensly short distance between their heavy breathing lips when yelling voices came from above them. "I see her sir! She's just below!"  
  
The bang of a door being flung open behind Jack made him turn to look, he was a tall man with long black hair and black eyes scanning the crowd for a moment, when the man saw Jack and Ekaterina he pointed at them and yelled to the two men at his back, "There she is! Quick, get her back here!"  
  
Jack frowned thinking that this man's voice was too cultured to be a pirate. He turned back to Ekaterina and asked, "Friends of yours pet?"  
  
The look of absolute fear on her face was enough to tell him other-wise without her small; half whispered "No."  
  
Jack couldn't tell if Ekaterina had been answering his question or exclaiming in horror and it really didn't matter. He slid his right hand down her arm, gripping her left hand and said, "Come on!" They took off running thought the crowd filled streets. Jack could hear the men behind Ekaterina and himself screaming at people to "get the hell out of the way!" Jack needed a plan, something, anything to slow down the men behind them.   
  
His eye caught on a rickety wooden scaffold leaning precariously against one of the ramshackle buildings. "I'm going to let go love. Don't wander off." He let go of her hand and pulled out his sword. Her hand found his free left one again. As they ran parallel to the scaffold Jack thrust his sword out cutting through the rotten wood. "Keep going!" Jack yelled to Ekaterina as the scaffold came down with a protesting squeal. Jack stopped and turned to admire his handy work. People, animals, dirt and debris that had flown into the air were returning to earth with all speed. Jack watched one of the men following them get hit by a pig and fall back into some mud. The other had gotten himself caught inside a barrel that had gone flying.  
  
"Did you do that on purpose?" Ekaterina asked amazed.  
  
"Of course!" said Jack dramatically, "After all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Are you really?" Ekaterina asked starring at him now with those amazing blue eyes.  
  
"Why, have you heard of me?" Jack said smiling down at her.  
  
"Maybe." She retorted back.  
  
"And what have you heard about me?"  
  
Ekaterina looked at him slyly, "I did not eaves drop so I do not actually know. But from the tone of the voices it could not have been anything flattering."  
  
"They're just jealous." Jack quipped back. He looked at her, looking up at him and asked, "Who were those blokes that were chasing us?"  
  
"My kidnappers." She said shortly.  
  
"Kidnappers?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Yes. I was kidnapped two weeks ago from my ship the Cerulean. I was on my way to live with my wealthy uncle from England when my ship was attacked by that man."   
  
"Wealthy huh?" Jack mused to himself stoking his mustache. "Do you know what they wanted?" Jack asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"The man, his name is Brock wants to use me as his hostage so he can make my uncle give him everything for my safe return."  
  
The men Jack had knocked unconscious began to groan, slowly coming out of their stupor. "Look, we can't stay here. Those miscreants will be after us as soon as they come around." Jack said, nodding his head in the groaning men's directions.  
  
"But where?" Sighed Ekaterina exasperatedly. "To your ship?"  
  
Jack fidgeted nervously for a moment then said half under his breath, "I actually don't have a ship at this point it history. But I am in the market."  
  
Ekaterina's eyes went wide, "You're supposed to be a fearsome pirate captain and you don't even have a ship?"  
  
"I misplaced my last one." Jack said bitterly.  
  
"Some pirate you are." Huffed Ekaterina. "Where can we stay since you don't have a ship?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment and Ekaterina watched a smile creep across his face, "I know someone."  
  
Jack and Ekaterina wandered down to the docks until Jack found the boat he wanted. The Intrepid, it was a worthy looking schooner with white sails painted silver in the moonlight. "Anna Maria!" Jack yelled at the boat.  
  
The lights were on in the captain's cabin and after Jack yelled a couple more times a woman's head popped out. "What idiot gob is yelling for me?"  
  
Jack smiled and bowed extravagantly, "It's me Anna. It's Jack."  
  
"Jack?" Anna yelled back in surprise. "I though you was dead?"  
  
"Apparently you weren't the only one." Jack laughed back to her.  
  
The head disappeared from the window and a couple of seconds later the whole body came into view on the deck, walking towards Jack and Ekaterina. When Anna Maria walked up, Jack flew open his arms and said, "Good to see you Anna." His answer was a slap so hard it resounded against the water of the bay.  
  
Ekaterina gasped and asked Jacks frowning face, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I don't think I deserved that." Jack muttered half to himself straightening up.  
  
"You've been alive all dis time and never even told me?!" Anna Maria yelled at Jack.  
  
"I just got into port Anna!" Jack said scowling at her.  
  
"Well fine. What do ya want?" Anna Maria said crossing her arms and looking at Ekaterina a little oddly.  
  
"I need some help Anna." Jack said putting his hands on her shoulders, "I need you to hide me and this lass for awhile."  
  
"And why should I help you hide your latest strumpet?"  
  
"Strumpet!" Ekaterina exclaimed. "If you will excuse me miss but I am no ones strumpet."  
  
Anna smiled at her indulgently and said, "Yeah, whatever you say girlly."  
  
"She's had a hard day." Jack smiled at Anna.  
  
"That's not the only hard thing she's gonna have if I know you Jack." Mumbled Anna under her breath.  
  
"What?" asked both Ekaterina and Jack.  
  
"Never mind." Anna sighed.  
  
Jack pulled her slightly to one side and whispered in her ear, "Come on Anna. She's got a rich uncle waiting for her safe return home." He looked at her mischievously, "I promise I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Anna thought for a moment then said, "Aye. Come on board."  
  
Jack smiled at her, "Thank you Anna." He then sauntered up the gangplank, followed closely by Ekaterina.  
  
As Anna Maria followed them onto her boat thinking to herself, "I know I'm gonna regret dis."  
  
After Ekaterina and Jack had eaten, Jack turned to her and said, "Now, we need to get you out of those clothes."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ekaterina asked blushing to the tips of her hair.  
  
Jack saw her color change and laughed a deep rich laugh that made Ekaterina blush even redder. "Oh don't worry love. No matter how appealing the prospect, I never sleep with a woman that didn't want me to." He starred into Ekaterina's deep blue eyes as he spoke. And she saw something dark pass across his face but the moment after she thought she saw it, it was gone and Jack was continuing, "What I meant was we can't have you wandering around Tortuga looking like an English lady." He stood up and walked over to her. So that means." He slid his long index finger over her back, across the blue material, "This high-falooten dress needs to go."  
  
"And what do you propose I wear instead?" She asked realizing her voice was just a little breathy.  
  
Jack grinned at her, and opening a drawer said, "Anna said you could choose something of hers."  
  
"Alright." She stepped over to the drawers full of clothing and after picking a few things she said, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Excuse me love. I'll turn around." Jack said turning his back on her.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ekaterina starring up at him, she said, "No, I meant do you mind helping me? I can't get this dress off by myself."  
  
Jack smiled, "Happy to oblige love." Ekaterina turned her back to him, allowing him to use his nimble, many ringed fingers to undo the laces of her dress.  
  
As his fingers did their work quickly and proficiently Ekaterina turned her head slightly and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? From what I remember pirates are not supposed to be nice."  
  
"Well you know love. It's a common misconception that a pirate cannot be a good man as well." He paused for a moment then continued, "Or perhaps I'm helping you so that you only think I'm a good man so I can take advantage of you."  
  
"Well, which one is it?" asked Ekaterina.  
  
Jack had undone the laces about half way down her back when he said, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're not as black hearted as you would have me believe. But," she continued, "You are nowhere near saintly white either."  
  
Jack chuckled and said, "That's alright. I don't really think you're as lady like as you would have me believe."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you kick men in the balls and then kiss their cheeks? You scratch and punch and then you would have me think that you're a proper lady. I doubt it love. And also you don't have the eyes of a lady."  
  
"What do you know about my eyes?" she asked interested.  
  
"There is something in 'em love. Something that no lady I've ever met had it them."  
  
Ekaterina closed her eyes secretly savoring the feel of his hands slowly undressing her. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me love."  
  
"You did." He said, "But I decided to ignore your request. There you're out." He finished as he undid the last lace. The dress was now loose around Ekaterina. And as she turned to face him again, she clutched the dress to her chest so it wouldn't fall.  
  
"Why do you want to call me love? You know my name?"  
  
"Yes but Ekaterina is such a mouth full. Love is easier; it just rolls off your tongue like the taste of spices."  
  
Ekaterina could feel heart rushing through her again at the sound of his voice, but it wasn't in her face. She said, "You can call me Kat. That's shorter than love, and everyone at home used to call me that anyway. I always thought my name was too serious."  
  
She smiled at Jack and then felt his arms come around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Alright Kat it is then."  
  
He bent his head down towards her own and was just to her lips when she said, "I really should get changed now. Would you mind stepping out for a moment?"  
  
She turned away from him and pulling out of his arms went to pick up the clothes she had picked out. Jack clenched his hands and teeth and stepped out of the room. Her games were driving him crazy! "Bloody women, hot one moment cold as ice the next!" He thought to himself. And the more he thought the more annoyed he became. He needed to get drunk, and fast! He knocked on Ekaterina and his cabin door and said, "Are you decent?"  
  
"You can come in." she replied.  
  
Jack walked in and headed straight for the bottles of rum Anna had supplied his cabin with. He pulled out the cork took a long pull and then turned to see Ekaterina. She was standing in the middle of the lantern lit cabin clothed in black, loose black britches with a large black belt tucked into black leather boots that came up to her calves, a dangerously loose black blouse showing off a dangerously large sliver of skin and with just the hint of a curve to it. Her outfit was finished by the long black coat she was holding in her hands. All that black paled her already pale skin and lit her hair on fire, making it brighter than he had ever seen.  
  
He coughed out, "You would have made a stunning pirate love."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." She said walking up to him with just the slightest swing of her hips. She looked at the bottle in his hand and asked, "What is that?"  
  
"It's rum love...err Kat. Best drink on earth." He held the bottle out to her, "You want a taste? I promise it will warm you up right quick."  
  
She held out her hand, "Why not? I'll try anything once."  
  
Jack smiled wickedly and handed her the bottle, grabbed another from the cabinet and said, "Bottoms up!" 


	4. A little too much too drink

Ok, ok I'm so sorry about all the weird symbols in Chapter 3 I've been trying to fix it. And I hope that no symbols appear in this chapter either. But thanks everyone that struggled through that crap.  
  
And now to continue..  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"God bless the man who made rum!" Jack thought merrily to himself. He had handed the bottle to Kat and she had immediately followed his lead by taking a good long swallow. Ekaterina began to cough and her eyes watered, "You've never had rum before have you love?" Jack said laughing a little at her.  
  
Kat had slapped her chest and said hoarsely, "No." another fit of coughing, Jack laughed load at that and she glared at him. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head back again letting the golden liquid flow down her throat.   
  
Jack's eyes went wide as he watched her gulp the liquid without coming back up for air. Jack's smile widened to show his gold teeth as she slammed her bottle down at the small table they were sitting at. "Very impressive love." And then he too turned his bottle upside down and drained it.   
  
Kat's head had begun to feel strangely light, as if it was floating away from her body. She spoke and was somewhat disconcerted to find her voice slightly higher than normal with a slight slur, "You're still calling me love."   
  
"Sorry about that love, won't 'appen again. I promise." Said Jack who's voice had the same slur.  
  
She frowned for a moment then said, "Oh it doesn't matter! What's wrong with my voice?"  
  
"I think you're drunk love." Jack grinned at her.  
  
"I am not!" Said Kat lurching to her feet. But the ground wasn't as steady as she remembered and she lost her balance and fell down almost into Jacks lap.   
  
Jack looked down at her and said, "Whatever you say love."  
  
"Oh shut up." She said and started laughing for no apparent reason.  
  
"What's so funny love?" Jack asked trying not to laugh himself.  
  
"This." She waved her hand around her indicating everything. "This entire situation. I never planned on this."  
  
"Planned on what?"  
  
"Getting kidnapped. Almost getting sold to a bunch of scurvy pirates." Her giggles redoubled when she said scurvy. "All I wanted to do was go to my uncle, get married to my fiancé and that would be that."  
  
"Sounds dreadful love." Jack commiserated sliding to the floor next to her. "Wait a moment." Jack thought to himself, "Did she just say fiancé and married?" He frowned fumbling for another bottle, "Maybe a little more rum and she won't remember anything about a fiancé. And neither will I." He thought to himself smiling.   
  
He then realized that Kat had still been speaking this entire time, "...And with my uncle being the governor and all. Actually," she mused to herself, "His replacement is already being selected and one his way with his young daughter." She sighed.  
  
"What port are you talkin' about love?" Asked Jack now very confused.  
  
"Oh," she frowned, "Didn't I tell you? It's called Port Royal."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been there." Jack thought out loud.  
  
"It's very pretty from what I've been told. But they don't like pirates much." She said.  
  
"Most people don't love." He said sourly, taking a long swig from his bottle.  
  
"Jack?" Kat said leaning against him.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"How long have you been a pirate?"  
  
Jack furrowed his brow and said, "Well love I don't rightly know. Ever since I smelled the sea I guess. It's in my blood ya know?"  
  
"Your parents were pirate's you mean?" She asked.  
  
Jack laughed at that, "Hell no! My parents would 'ave been horrified to find out that their progeny has become a scallywag." He was silent for a moment then continued, the slur giving his voice a flow, like the tide moving. "I don't really remember my parents all that much; they died when I was still in swaddling clothes. I've always been by me onesies. I left England for the sea pretty much as soon as I was old enough to walk and tie a good knot. I traveled around on merchant ships for a while and came here. There was something here that got under my skin, into my heart and my very soul. I became completely obsessed with treasure, and one day I found me self a ship and set up myself under my own Jolly Rodger." He looked down to see Kat's head resting on his knee like a little girl, starring up at him totally intent on his story. Jack cleared his throat, "I left England when I was ten and that was about twenty something years ago."  
  
"So that would make you around thirty?" She asked, Jack nodded. "You don't look it." She sat up and looking into his eyes said, "I would give up anything to live your life. Free of all rules and boundaries. It must be wonderful to have adventures and be your own captain. No one telling you what to do."  
  
"Aye. It's wonderful, but hard." Jack said nodding his head. "Freedom and treasure are the only things worth having love. Anyone who tells ya different is lying."  
  
"What about love?" Kat asked leaning into Jack gazing into his eyes.  
  
"What about love?" He asked back.  
  
"I would think that love would be important too." She said puckering her brow that made Jack's hand itch to smooth it away.  
  
"I don't really know much about love really." She flashed her a bright smile, "I normally just get slapped." He laughed, flipping his wrist dismissively but the laugher was tainted by sadness.   
  
Or so Kat thought. She said, "You know Jack." She though very carefully before she continued, "I promise I will never slap you."  
  
"You've never slept with me. The slap usually comes after the sleeping with me and then me disappearing part." With that he finished the last drops in his second bottle and held it for a moment looking at it.  
  
"Well," Kat said taking bottle from Jack's hand and slipping her own hand in its place. "We could find out."  
  
For a moment Jack just starred at her unsure if she knew what she had just offered. The little black hearted pirate in his head told him to "go for it!" But there was something in her eyes, that toughness that he had first seen, that seemed to affect his all ready muddled mind. He could feel his hands sliding up her to cup her face, feeling the warmth that the rum had given her and before he really could think he kissed her. It wasn't one of his normal kisses though. This was slow, she tasted of rum and a sweeter thing that he couldn't pin point. Her lips were soft and already half parted when he first touched his lips to hers. He felt her sigh, and when he tentatively touched his tongue to her teeth she opened her mouth letting him in. The kiss deepened, Jack searching her mouth with his tongue as though he was looking for treasure in her. He felt Kat's tongue touch his own first with the caution and curiosity that came with obvious inexperience and then with the same inexperience urged her on, to explore this new sensation.   
  
There mouths still locked together like dueling ships. Jack slid his hands down Kat's back and crushing her too him, he laid back against the hard wood of the ships floor with Kat on top of him, her hands braced against his chest looking for balance.  
  
The kiss ended and Kat being completely out of breath and tingling all over due to the feelings breaking over her like waves on rocks. She whispered, "I'm in love with you Captain Jack Sparrow. And I would follow you to the ends of the earth." She heard a soft snore and opening her eyes she found herself looking at the closed eyes of a very passed out Jack Sparrow.  
  
She frowned and gently unwrapping herself from his arms went to the bunk where she laid down herself and fell asleep dreaming about Red sky's, storms and a sparrow being battered against the wind.  
  
Ok, ok I know....It's a short chapter and how much more mushy and sappy can I get? I'm sorry all of you no mush, no sap fans but it just popped out of me. More action in the next chapters I promise. And to all of you who are going WTF!!! I just thought it should end like that but I can promise more, better love scenes in a little bit. Thanks of reading. 


	5. The harsh light of day

Thanks for all the positive feedback about Ch4.   
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Jack was singing in his sleep. "da da da da da da da da da da....And really bad eggs." He remembered the rum, that glorious drink, and then he remembered red violet hair, the feel of his hands running through it, touching the pale face that all that vibrant hair belonged to. She tasted of rum and, and, and that other thing, it was sweet yet he had never tasted anything like it before. Was he dreaming? He thought he heard a voice say something that had never been said to him before, "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow. And I would follow you to the ends of the earth."  
  
Jack opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it. The harsh sunlight cut through the widows and sliced into his brain. Hangovers were annoying. He sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head and looked around. "Why am I on the floor?" Jack thought to himself frowning. The cabin was empty; the bunk on the far wall was messed as though someone had slept there. "Kat." He said the single word with more emotion than he had ever put in any name except maybe the Black Pearl. "The Pearl." He had almost forgotten all about his ship in the deep dark blue of Kat's eyes. He needed to find out what had been happening to his ship.   
  
He stood up, stretching his soar body and smashed his hat back on his head. He walked out onto the sunlit deck only to see Kat standing, outlined by the water singing to herself, "Drink up me hearties yo ho."   
  
Jack couldn't repress a smirk as he listened to her singing. "You've got it bad Jack." Anna said, coming up next to him.  
  
"What's that?" Jack said, turning to look at Anna.  
  
"I've never seen ya stare at a girl like ya do at 'er before." Anna looked at Kat. "She's pretty I guess but I think she's too skinny."  
  
"Be careful, sounds like you're jealous Anna." Jack said smirking at her.  
  
"Don't flatter yer self Jack."  
  
"Captain Jack." He corrected her good naturedly.   
  
"Well then Captain Jack." Anna Maria said sarcastically, "I will kindly remind you dis is my boat. So I am de Captain. And keepin' dat in mind I want to know what you are plannin' on doing with that girl."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked.  
  
"I mean, you told me that her wealthy uncle is waiting for her safe return and willin' to pay of it. So why are we still puttering around here for?"   
  
"It's just not time yet, that's all." Jack said, "It's important to wait for the opportune moment."  
  
"Look Jack." Anna said angrily, "I know that you like 'er but yer a pirate first. Don't let a pair of pretty eyes cloud yer vision. If you do anyt'in stupid she won't be worth as much to barter wit'."  
  
Jack glared at her, "Fine, I just want to go back to the city and check up on some rumors. Then we can take 'er back."  
  
"Good." Anna said turning away from Jack shaking her head.  
  
Jack glowered darkly to himself as he made his way over to Kat. His boots clunked on the wooden deck and Kat turned to face the noise. She beamed at Jack and closing the distance Jack braced himself for a slap. So, he was taken by surprise to find Kat's arms flung over his neck molding her body against him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kat for a moment before pulling her back and asking, "You're not mad?"  
  
Kat knitted her brow and said, "Why would I be mad?"  
  
"The whole me falling asleep thing." Jack replied.  
  
Kat laughed, bright and happy and said, "It was you that missed out." She smiled secretively. "I just want to know one thing." She looked up at Jack.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Does you're head hurt as much as mine does?"  
  
Jack roared with laughter, "Aye love." Looking at her made him remember something from the night before. "I'm I right in thinking that last night you said you were engaged?"  
  
Kat froze, her hands falling to her sides, "Did I tell you that?"  
  
"Aye love. Ya did." Jack said stepping back from her. "Well, are ya?"  
  
"I am." she said weakly.  
  
"Then it's probably good I fell asleep when I did." He laughed bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack."  
  
Jack ignored her apology and asked, "Does he 'ave a name?"  
  
"Donovan Lawerence." she answered back.  
  
"Sounds like a pansy." Jack gumbled.  
  
"Well!" yelled Kat suddenly angery, "What if he is? He's a good man."  
  
"Oh, I see." he slitted his kohl lined eyes and said, "I'm not a 'good man' then?"  
  
Kat flinched as if Jack had struck her, "That's not what I meant."  
  
"That's what ya said." Jack was back in his zone.  
  
The cold, calculating pirate was starring at Kat through those eyes. And she couldn't take it. She held her hands out to Jack imploringly, "Jack I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it didn't seem to matter when I was with you."   
  
Jack laughed harshly at her and said, "That doesn't seem very lady like. Not telling the man who's trying to seduce you that your off the market."  
  
" You don't understand." Tears were welling up in those deep sea blue eyes.  
  
"No. I don't. Maybe you can enlighten me?" Jack spat out. He watched that first tear sit at the edge of her eye and then spill marring her beautiful face with pain. He felt like crap for making her cry but just because he wasn't crying didn't mean that he didn't feel the same pain ripping at his heart.  
  
Kat looked at him and said, "Jack you feel asleep before I could tell you but I love you Captain Jack Sparrow. And I would follow you to the ends of the earth."  
  
That was real? He had been so sure that that had been apart of his dream. What else had been real? He took a deep breath and said, "You don't know what you're saying love."  
  
"Yes I do." she replied. And taking her heart in her hands she closed the distance between them and standing on her tip-toes pressed her lips to his. For a horrifingly long second Jack didn't respond. But it was only a second before he grabbed her to him and kissed back holding nothing back like he had last night. They devouered each other through their mouths.   
  
When they finally broke apart Jack said, "I need to do somethings but it won't take long. Then we can go anywhere together."  
  
"So tell me Captain." She said smilingly. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"We?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"Aye." Kat said mocking Jacks pirate accent. "We."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight," Kat said to Jack "You were on your way to this Island de what's-it and your first mate Barbossa mutinied and left you on a deserted island to die?"  
  
"It's called the Island de Morte. But aye. That's about what happened?" Jack said gritting his teeth with the bitter memory.  
  
"How did you get off that island?" Kat asked squinting her eyes at Jack as if she could read the answer on his face.  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill ya love." Jack grinned at her.  
  
"Fine, fine." Kat said. "Remind me why we are here again. It smells awfell in here."  
  
Jack took a deep breath of the foul smoke filled air of the dive they were sitting in and smiled, "That's not offal love that's pirate."  
  
"Pirate needs to clean itself." She said wrinkling her nose.  
  
Jack chuckled and was about to say something when an old wizened man with a peg leg hobbled over to their table. "Cap' in Jack Sparrow?" the man croaked out.   
  
"Who wants ta know?" Jack asked.  
  
"The names Shark bait Stu." The man wheezed, "I was told you were interested in the happenings of the Black Pearl."  
  
"I am indeed." Jack said as Shark bait rattled into the seat across from Jack and Kat.   
  
He folded his thin knotted hands and said, "I'll tell ye what I knows. But me throat is so dry I can barely speak." Jack smiled at him and ordered him a drink. When the drink arrived Shark bait spoke up. "Da Black Pearl found the treasure 'hey was lookin' fur." Jack gritted his teeth in anger. "But dar was the curse to be thought of." Shark bait continued. "The crew is cursed, made into demons or somet'in' unnatural."  
  
Jacks lips curled into a rueful smile, "Serves the mutinous blighters right." He was quite for a moment then asked, "What of Bootstrap Bill? Do ya know what became of him?"  
  
"I di'na know anything besides what I've told ya. But if he was apart of that poor crew t'en 'e shares in t'eir curse. I've heard whispers t'at one man escaped t'e curse by being t'rown overboard by t'e crew. But I don't know if t'at's true or not."  
  
Jack winked at Kat and Kat asked, "Why do they call you Shark bait?"  
  
The man smiled, giving them both a glimpse of rotted gums and missing teeth, "Because," he patted his wooden leg, "t'e sharks like de taste of me." His smile gave way to a wheezing laugh followed by a very wet cough.   
  
Jack slid some coins out to the man and said, "Thanks mate. Go get another."  
  
Shark bait nodded at Jack and smiling at Kat got up with great effort and lumbered away.  
  
Kat watched him go and the said, "Who's Bootstrap Bill?"   
  
"William 'bootstrap bill' Turner was a good friend of mine. He was about my age, and good pirate and man. He was on the Pearl with me. I wanta know what happened to him after I was marooned." He added in a whisper, "He had a little boy, left 'im in England with his wife. I tried to find out who they were but it was no use. I don't know what I would have told them anyway. 'Oops, sorry your fathers a scallywag and probably cursed too?' I don't think that would have gone over too good."  
  
Kat found Jacks clenched hands and said softly, "It's not your fault."  
  
"But this is!" Bellowed a loud, sinister voice from behind them. Jack turned pulling out his sword but it was too late. Something blunt and heavy smashed into Jack's head. He fell to the ground; the world was swimming in bright flashes of light as he watched a tall man with black hair and eyes pulling Kat's frantically flailing body away from him   
  
"No! Jack" he heard her voice scream but it was faint, as if through a tunnel of water. Then everything went black.  
  
"Easy now." A female voice was saying to Jack. Jack groaned. He opened one eye and looked up into a face blacked out by the sun shining behind it. "Kat?" he asked.  
  
"No. It's me Jack, it's Anna Maria."  
  
"Anna?" Jack asked confused. The memory of the dive and Kat's screams crashed back into his mind. He struggled to sit up and said, "Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" asked Anna "You mean da Kat girl?" Jack nodded feeling the pain in his pain better with every movement. This had been a bad day for his head. Anna's gaze slid away for a moment before she said, "She's gone."  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Jack asked very carefully. If he wasn't careful he might loose his temper, and he never lost his careful control.  
  
"Da men was nearly knocked yer block off took her on 'is boat and sailed off."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Jack asked horrified.  
  
"Only five hours or so." Anna replied.  
  
"Five hours!" Jack exclaimed he stood up and holding his head in one hand said, "We have to go after them! We have to get her back!"  
  
"Why?" Anna asked crossly, "She's not our problem anymore and if ya dink dat I'm going to risk my neck for a girl you 'ave a crush on you are sadly mistaken."  
  
Jack lowered his head and said, "You're right Anna. Best to give her up."  
  
"Now you be talkin' sense." She smiled at him. She turned her back on him and said, "Let's go back to the b... Her sentence was cut off as Jack hit her in the head with the butt of his sword.   
  
"I'm sorry Anna." He said to her unconscious face as he put her down in a nearby chair just outside the dive. "You just don't understand. Then again neither do I." he thought to himself.  
  
About an hour later Jack was steering the Intrepid northwest heading for Port Royal following the tiny sails on the distant horizon. The sun was setting and the sky was a furious red, reminding Jack of the hair of the girl he was going after. "Red sky in morning, sailors warning. Red sky at night, sailors delight." He crooned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come I swear! I know these last few chapters have been really short but I promise longer ones in the future. 


	6. Plans by moonlight

Kat's eyes swam back into focus. Tears will do that to you, make the world turn  
  
to water around you. The Brock the pirate that had originally kidnapped her was carrying  
  
Kat over his shoulder like a sack of flour. The next thing she knew she had been tossed  
  
into a room. And heard Brocks voice say, "We'll be in Port Royal before you know it  
  
missy. So just sit back and enjoy the trip." Just before he closed the door he added, "I'll  
  
be back to make sure your trip isn't too solitary." The sound of men's laughter filled the  
  
air around her. But Kat wouldn't cry, not so soon. Her head hurt too much to cry right  
  
now. For the first time in her life Kat quietly passed out.  
  
Kat was afraid. She couldn't help it. She was afraid that Jack was dead, she was  
  
afraid that she would be dead soon, (or something worse). She might be brave but this  
  
was a little much. Kat grabbed onto her knees, rolling herself almost into a ball on the  
  
wet, wooden floor. Watching the moonlit enter the cabin. She remembered yesterday  
  
night. The same moon was out, but the circumstances had changed drastically. If that  
  
pirate, Brock, had put her in the brig she might feel a little better. Anything was better  
  
than being locked in his cabin, waiting for him to return. Kat could hear laughing voices  
  
walking near the door and over her head. "Why are they laughing!" She thought  
  
outraged. Her outrage flowed through her saying, "Because you're not fighting! You're  
  
curled up in the corner, holding yourself waiting to be rescued!" She shook herself and  
  
stood up resolved to get out of this room and off this ship. She had just devised a plan  
  
when she heard footsteps and watched as the handle turned in the lock. Kat threw herself  
  
back into her corner holding her legs and pretending to cry.  
  
The man that entered was tall and dark, but not really handsome. His long straight  
  
black hair was tied severely behind him in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. His dirt  
  
smeared face housed the ink blots that were his eyes. His face might have been gorgeous  
  
once but all that perfection was ruined by long burns that marred the right half of his face.  
  
He grinned evilly when he saw her huddled in the corner.  
  
He stalked over to her and kneeling down said, "Welcome back on board the Red  
  
Gold Miss Knightly. Sorry that we lost you there for a moment, and I hope," he said  
  
losing his smile, "That that fool of a pirate you were with didn't do anything to you that  
  
would make me upset."  
  
"Why would you be upset?" Kat spat out at him, "Maybe because you didn't get  
  
there first? Or maybe because I went willingly?"  
  
Brock smiled and then back handed her, slamming Kat into the floor. "Don't  
  
think for one moment that you have to be conscious for any of this." He added, "But it  
  
would be more fun if you were."  
  
Kat's eyes grew wide and frightened, "You can't, my uncle, my fiancé."  
  
"You're uncle will never find out and as to your fiancé," Brock paused for a  
  
moment, "His fault for letting you travel alone." Brock grabbed Kat's shoulder's hauling  
  
her to her feet and smashed her into the wall, her head connected with a bright flash of  
  
light behind her eyes. And when she could focus again she could feel Brock kissing her,  
  
forcing her mouth open. He clutched her wrists, hard enough to leave a bruise and held  
  
them against the wall.  
  
A tear fell from her eye as she thought about how sweet Jack's had been and how  
  
this just felt wrong, Donovan, her fiancé had never kissed her so she didn't really know  
  
how it would feel. But she knew her lips weren't meant for this psycho, and it felt wrong.  
  
An idea flashed across her mind like a blot of lightning. She relaxed herself, opening her  
  
mouth to Brock. She felt him relax a little too. "Still not enough." She thought as Brock  
  
loosened his hold on her hands. Then Brock slid his left hand down to clutch her breast.  
  
Just before he touched her, she did several things at once. She bit his tongue, tasting  
  
blood. She took her free hand snatched at the closest thing to her and hit him in the head  
  
with it and she kneed him in the balls.  
  
Brock didn't even know what hit him, before he could scream from the pain in his  
  
mouth; he lost his breath and was knocked unconscious all at the same time. Kat dropped  
  
the lantern that she had broken on his head. She kicked his still body and gagged Brock "I  
  
hope you drown in your own blood you pig." With that done she took his sword and  
  
carefully locked the cabin door behind her as she made her way to the deck.  
  
The Intrepid was a beautiful ship, "nothing compared to the Pearl" he thought to  
  
himself but then again he never would have been able to work the Pearl by himself.  
  
Anna's ship was easy enough to work on your onesies. He had the sails full out and it  
  
had been a favorable wind, sweeping him along toward the ship he was after and Kat.  
  
Jack thought about her, about what she had promised him before she was taken.  
  
She had sworn to go with him. To go with him where? What could he give her that that  
  
pansy ass fiancé of hers couldn't? "A lifetime of running, of blood and of no real  
  
security." He thought bitterly. And there's still the matter of getting the Pearl back. He  
  
would follow Barbossa into hell to get his ship back, and from the rumors he just might  
  
have to.  
  
He let his mind wander happily for a moment and he could see himself the Captain of the  
  
Black Pearl again with Kat by his side, sailing for treasure and adventure. "Wishful  
  
thinking mate." He said to himself. The sound of the night waves crashing against his  
  
boat. They sounded like they were laughing at him, after a few more minutes of this he  
  
couldn't take it anymore. He burst out singing, "Yo Ho. Yo Ho. A pirates life for me!"  
  
It had been awhile since he had started singing when he realized that he was  
  
nearly on top of the ship that was holding Kat. He pulled out his scope and looked. He  
  
could see in the moonlight that the sails of the ship were a deep crimson color and the  
  
name elaborately painted on side read 'Red Gold'. "That's interesting." Jack said out loud  
  
to the sea.  
  
Kat popped her head up above deck and looked around. The men on the boat were  
  
milling around doing their various jobs. She looked around for a moment and grabbed a  
  
large, floppy leather hat that had been lying on the deck. "Stupid hair." She muttered to  
  
her long red locks, as she shoved them up into the hat.  
  
Kat started to sense a disturbance in the normal conduction of the pirates as the  
  
look out said, "The'rs a ship off of port!"  
  
"Jack." Kat thought to herself. She scrambled up on the deck to look out on the  
  
water with the other pirates.  
  
They were looking out not quite sure what to think. When a man, probably the  
  
first mate, yelled at the men, "Well? What are you starring at you stupid blighters? Turn  
  
and look the other way!" All the pirates turned to find themselves looking at the green  
  
cliffs of Port Royal. The first mate yelled again, "Pull up the sails! Drop the anchor!  
  
Faster you dogs!"  
  
The men worked at a feverish pace. Kat dodged as well as she could, pretending  
  
that she knew what she was doing. "Hey you boy!" someone yelled at her. She pointed to  
  
herself stupidly and the man roared back, "Who else you stupid hog? Sheepshank this  
  
rigging over there!" and with that Kat found herself holding a long rope. Now Kat didn't  
  
know how to tie a sheepshank to save her life. So she did the only thing she  
  
remembered how. She tied a little knot, the one her mother had taught her to do to the end  
  
of a thread when you were sowing.  
  
She needed to get off this boat. Just as she said this Brock, blood still slowly  
  
oozing out of his mouth. Came up on deck. "Oh, no." Kat moaned.  
  
Brock's voice was distorted by the obvious swelling of his tongue, but what he  
  
lacked in annunciation he more than made up for in pure hate. "The girl is on the ship  
  
somewhere! Find her, I want her here, in front of me. I don't care if she's conscious or  
  
not! Bring her here!"  
  
Kat turned to stare out at the water, she would never make it to the Intrepid and  
  
the island was too far off as well. She thought for a moment then ran full speed down  
  
bellow to the guns. She had no idea what she was really planning to do, or even if she  
  
could do it when it became clear. She looked from the cannons to the powder to the  
  
heavy cannon balls sitting in a corner. As she peered out of the hole where the cannon  
  
was she could see the island clear and plane. "I hope this works." She muttered as she  
  
scrambled for the powder and cannon balls.  
  
She could hear the pirates closing in but it was too late, she touched the light to  
  
the fuse and the cannon fired. Deafening her with its boom, she had been standing close  
  
to the cannon when she lit it. A little too close. The recoil hit her in the legs and knocked  
  
her flat on her back, knocking the wind out of her. As she struggled for breath she could  
  
hear the entire ship flooding down into the cannon hold. She couldn't get caught by  
  
them. She lifted herself to her feet dragging her badly bruised legs. The recoil had  
  
knocked the hat off her head and now all her brilliant red tresses hung around her,  
  
writhing her in flame. She looked down into the cool, black, night painted water. The  
  
slam of boots behind her made her turn to look at Brock and the other pirates Brock  
  
growled at her, "You're going to regret that you little bitch!"  
  
He took a step towards her and Kat closed her eyes and flung herself into the  
  
water.  
  
"NO!" Jack had been watching the Red Gold since it had unexpectedly opened  
  
fire on Port Royal, he had caught a glimpse of Kat's red hair and had watched her jump  
  
into the water. The moonlight shimmered on the water, hiding Kat from view. Jack put  
  
down his scope and turned the boat more toward the Red Gold. Heading straight for it.  
  
The water was warm, she hadn't really thought that it would be warm. As she had  
  
fallen into the water she had prepared herself for the cold shock of English water, but  
  
now she was floating in a warm bath. Not that warm but nearly. But as she sank the water  
  
grew cold, the blackness of the sea swallowing her. She heard the boom of a cannon shell  
  
hitting land. She came back to herself, and she began to kick her legs, to struggle toward  
  
that bright moon just above the surface. When her head broke from the water she took a  
  
deep breath of air filling her lungs.  
  
Then drifting to her from the dark angry voices screamed, "Get the long boats!  
  
Get her back! And quickly before the sharks get her!"  
  
That made Kat freeze, her eyes going wide, "Sharks!" she had never seen a real  
  
shark before but she had seen them in books. Her imagination playing horrible images in  
  
her mind of being ripped apart by sea monsters with long, sharp teeth. She needed to get  
  
away from the ship but she couldn't move fear rooting her to her spot. She could only  
  
tread water. Then in the corner of her eye she could see lights flickering as she realized  
  
that her cannon ball had done its work, Port Royal was awake and the British navy was  
  
on its way. A small thread of hope ran through her as she found the determination to  
  
swim towards those distant lights.  
  
"Too bloody clever by half." Jack thought to himself smiling proudly. Kat had  
  
used her head and was bring herself help. If he could get his ship into port then he could  
  
grab her as soon as she was landed by the Kings navy. Jack quickly turned his ship  
  
heading into port.  
  
Kat couldn't swim anymore. Her legs hurt too much, and her water filled boots  
  
weren't making this any easier. She pointed her feet and felt the boots slip off. Suddenly  
  
she felt lighter. She was about to start off again when a hand grabbed at her shoulder. Kat  
  
screamed and tried to pull away. "Hold yerself miss. We are going to hurt you." Kat  
  
looked at the hand holding her shoulder and nearly cried for joy when she recognized the  
  
uniform of the British navy.  
  
She allowed herself to be dragged up onto the small dingy. Her eyes widened and  
  
she asked, "What about the pirates?"  
  
"No worries miss the England is after them." The kind sailor said smiling at her,  
  
"We're just rounding up some of the crew that was on the small boats looking for you."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Kat asked frowning.  
  
"A wild eyed man, with a crazy look on his face. Waved us down from his ship,  
  
he said that he had thought he had seen a girl swimming towards shore. And that we  
  
should look for you right quick savvy?"  
  
"Jack." She whispered. Kat smiled lazily, finally being able to be calm.  
  
Just as she was drifting into the sleep of utter exhaustion the sailor said, "Miss  
  
what's your name?"  
  
"Ekaterina Knightly." She muttered.  
  
The other sailors in the boat began to exclaim, "The governor's niece!" "This is  
  
going to mean promotions or medals or something."  
  
But the sailor holding her said, "Well Miss Knightly your uncle and fiancé will be  
  
thrilled to find your safe."  
  
"My fiancé?" she thought to herself as she finally slid into a deep, long sleep.  
  
Kat was standing on a beach, white sands and palm trees. The waves were coming  
  
just over her toes. She could feel the sand beneath her bare feet. She was watching a ship  
  
sailing into the distance. Why was she waving goodbye? They would be back. She knew  
  
it. But when? And why were they leaving? This island was so beautiful who wouldn't  
  
want to stay here? She heard a song floating to her on the wind, "We're really bad  
  
eggs.." She sang back "Drink up me hearties You Ho." Powerful arms came around her  
  
waist, she tilted her head and recognized Jack's dirt smudged face. He was the only dirty  
  
person on the planet that she liked dirty. "I thought you were leaving?"  
  
"I am love." He said touching her ear with his lips.  
  
"Let me go with you." She pleaded to him. She turned to him and kissed him  
  
passionately.  
  
"Jack please." But suddenly Jack was gone and their were different hands on her  
  
shoulders.  
  
Kat opened her eyes and realized she had been dreaming. The man's whose hands  
  
were on her shoulders was her uncle. A kind looking old man with a long gray wig and  
  
smart green eyes. "Oh Ekaterina I'm so relieved you're alright!" She sat up and hugged  
  
him and he continued, "I was so afraid I would never see you again."  
  
She smiled thinking how odd it was that she really had missed him. Seeing him  
  
again had brought that it sharp focus.  
  
"I missed you too uncle." She finally got out. She looked around again and found  
  
that she was in a very modern big bed and comfortable furniture. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my home, our home." He added happily.  
  
The bright morning sunlight streamed through the elegant French windows and  
  
she was about to speak again when a tentative knock came on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kat asked. The door opened and their stood a tall man, dressed richly  
  
with curly blond hair combed back into a low ponytail and thoughtful gray eyes.  
  
"Donovan." Kat said her heart happy to see him but growing cold as everything that had  
  
happened to her came back into the forefront of her mind.  
  
"Ekaterina!" he exclaimed, Kat didn't like everyone calling her Ekaterina, she  
  
liked Kat better. As Donovan came over to the bed he embraced her warmly but with the  
  
stuffy well bred inhibitions all well-to-do men had.  
  
Her uncle smiled at them and said, "Well, I'm going to let you two get  
  
reacquainted.  
  
As soon as he left the room Donovan kissed Kat. For a moment she was too  
  
surprised to do anything. But the kiss didn't feel right. It was missing something. She  
  
opened her mouth and touched his lips with her tongue.  
  
Donovan pulled back and said, "I'm sorry. That was wrong."  
  
Yes it was wrong, but not in the way he meant it. She finally had the answer to  
  
her question. Jack was the only one that could kiss her and make the world melt, the only  
  
one in the world that she could love. He had her heart. And what could she do now?  
  
More to come! I'll try to get some actually fluff in and next chapter their will be lots more Jack Sparrow. Because he's so sexy! ^_^ 


	7. A dream realized, a dream denied

Sorry Ch 6 was seemed a little scitzo. But it wouldn't let me put my separations in. Oh well. Thanks every one who had stayed with the story. I hope you like it so far. And please keep sending me reviews so I know to keep going or to fix something.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was getting impatient. It had been three days now and Kat hadn't been let out of her house. "I can't stand this." He thought to himself. He waited until the sun had set and made his way to the back door. Over the past couple of days Jack had made it a point to get to know some of the servant girls pretty well. So it wasn't too hard to get one of them to let him into the estate, all he had to do was tell the silly little maid a few of his more colorful stories and flash her a golden smile. When she had fallen asleep from too much wine he slipped out into the mansion.  
Jack glanced around the mansion appreciatively, slipping gold and silver trinkets into his pockets. He couldn't help it. Remember pirate? But he was still on guard, when he heard a door bang closed up stairs he hid behind an ornate blue curtain, and listened to the voices of two men as they walked past him unaware.  
"She is still keeping to her room Donovan?" The governor asked the young man as they walked down the hallway. Jacks eyes widened in recognition of the name and listened closer.  
"No sir." Donovan answered. "She says she's feeling to ill to come down stairs as of yet. But she is well enough to no longer need a maid there to help her around."  
"Poor child. It is better then, I mean me speeding up the engagement?" the governor asked.  
"Honestly sir whenever I bring up the engagement she gets very still and quite. I think she can not think of such happiness yet."  
"Yes, yes. But it will be alright Donovan you will see." Said the governor, patting the young man on the back.  
Jack peaked around the curtain and saw that the men were moving off again. When they turned their backs Jack sprinted across the hallway and up the stairs. Trying to stay semi-hidden. He looked down the hall and seeing all the doors he closed his eyes exasperatedly and said, "Of course."  
He sauntered lightly to the first door and put his ear to it, listening. He repeated this several times. On about the fourth door he had just put ear to the door when he heard the sound of girls giggling, the doorknob turned slightly and Jack looking around frantically for some cover stumbled over to the next door, and pressed his body up against it. Two young maids came out of the room and giggling walked down the hallway, away from Jack. He sighed and leaned up against the door. When the door he was leaning on opened toppling him into the room and the girl on the other side.  
There was a frightful scream and he felt that his head was in the lap of a girl in a nightdress. He looked up a little farther and found himself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes. "'ello love. Did you miss me?"  
"Jack!" Kat exclaimed.  
There was no time to do more than that as voices and running feet could be heard coming up the stairs. "Ekaterina! Ekaterina! Are you alright?"  
"Hide!" Kat whispered desperately to Jack. Jack scrambled out of her lap and looked around Kat's room. He dived under her bed and Kat ran and taking a flying leap landed in her covers just as Donovan and her uncle were at the door.  
"What on earth is the matter child?" asked her uncle breathless.  
"Why did you scream?" asked Donovan walking towards the bed.  
Kat looked at them and lied, "Oh nothing. Sorry I had a bad dream."  
"A dream?" asked Donovan suspiciously. He took a few more steps toward the bed and said, "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure." Kat answered back. "I think I would know if I was dreaming or not."  
"Of course." Her uncle replied.  
"Do you want someone to stay with you?" Donovan asked.  
"No, no. I'm not a child I don't need someone to sit up with me when I have a nightmare." Donovan looked as if he would stay no matter what she said. "Please Donovan I'm its late, and I'm tied. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight uncle."  
Donovan bowed as did her uncle and they began to walk out. Kat got out of bed and walked them to the door. She smiled and said goodnight again before she closed and locked the door behind her. She left the door and watched as Jack wiggled out from under the bed. "How did you get in here?" Kat asked.  
"Does it really matter?" Jack asked back smiling.  
Kat thought for a moment then walked into Jacks open arms, "No." she said. Jack pulled her away then put his mouth to hers. Kat threw her arms around Jacks body, trying to get closer to him. They kissed each other passionately and desperately as if they would crawl into each other through each other's mouths. Jacks hand's wandered over Kat's back, lower and lower until he picked her up by her legs while she still clung to him. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down still kissing her; she slowly began to undo the buttons of Jacks shirt. He separated his mouth from hers and asked looking at her very seriously, "Do you really know what you're doing love?"  
"No." she answered honestly. "I've never done anything like this before." She finished deliberately misunderstanding him.  
"That's not what I meant love. And you know it."  
Kat's hands wandered over Jack's chest and said brought to a whisper not by fear but by something else. "This is what I want. I promise."  
"You can't get married to that pansy after this."  
"I know. I'll go with you." she said kissing him again, "Anywhere, everywhere. We will find your ship together and we will sail away with each other."  
Even as his body wanted to believe her his conscience, he didn't even know he had one left, made him pull away holding her away from him with his hands on her arms. "Think about it for just a moment Kat. All I can give you is myself and the sea."  
"I know that." Kat was shaking her head side to side.  
"Do you know what they do to pirates when they get caught?"  
"They hang them." She said dryly.  
"Yeah, and that might happen to me one day."  
"But not today, and not tomorrow." She responds dramatically. She pulls out of his arms and touches his face. "This is it. I have already made my choice."  
Jack smiles at her. "Just wanted to be sure love." And taking her face in his hands he kisses her again. Slowly letting his fingers untie the nightgown. Kat gasped as his rough fingers touched bare skin. Jack paused for a moment, "Don't stop." She whispered looking into his eyes. "I don't plan to." Jack smiled at her. He slid the nightgown over her head. /////////////////////////////  
  
Jack woke with a start. The bed was empty except for him, "Kat?" he asked the darkness. "I'm here." He heard her whisper in the dark. "Is there anything wrong love?" he asked a little worried. Kat laughed, a warm rich laugh, "No." he could hear her move and caught a glimpse of her dark shape moving closer to him. She touched his bare chest lightly with her hand. Jack grabbed the arm gently and drawing her to him he realized she was still naked. "I thought that maybe you thought it was a mistake." "Never." She said kissing him sliding her body against him. Jack pulled her back onto the bed. And holding her small body to his he asked, "Why are you up then love?" "I'm thinking how we can sneak out of here." Jack frowned at the thought that he, the real pirate, hadn't thought of an escape plan. "Why don't we go now?" he asked. "I didn't want to wake you." She said rubbing her lips against his cheek. Jack smiled again, "Well I'm awake now love. Let's get out of here, before anyone wakes up. The Intrepid is in the harbor and we can leave right away." "The Intrepid?" asked Kat surprised, "I didn't think that Anna Maria would have helped you come after me?" "She didn't." he replied and Kat could feel the smile slid lazily across his face. "Don't tell me you stole her boat." "Ok then I won't." Jack said. "Then how did you get it?" she asked confused. "I can't tell you love. You told me not to." Kat laughed at that and Jack rolled her over him holding her to him. "Come on. Let's get dressed." He said getting off the bed. "Aye Captain." She mocked.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
A little over a half an hour later they were sneaking through the sleeping Port Royal. Kat had her black pirate outfit on and was following Jack quietly.  
The boat lay in a shinny pool of moonlight, its sails flapping in the light breeze. They got on the boat and were preparing to embark. Jack watched Kat walking over to him when a shape separated itself from the surrounding shadows and put a sword to Kat's throat.  
"You thought you got ride of me didn't ya missy?" wheezed the voice.  
Kat's eyes widened in terror as she recognized the lisp that she had given the man, "Brock." She said.  
"Aye love. I owe you for my tongue. And I owe yer lover for the picking up of my crew." He said jerking his head towards Jack.  
Jack pulled out his sword, "Let her go mate."  
"I don't think so, mate." Brock spat the last word out like a curse. "You can watch me kill her then I'll kill you." He pressed the sword so hard to her neck a small trickle of blood ran down her throat.  
"I challenge you." Jack said hurriedly looking into Kat terrified eyes. "And by the code you have to except. If you win you get everything that's mine, I win, and well you get the point."  
"Fine." Brock said tossing Kat away from him.  
The two men ran at each other clashing their swords together with equal ferocity. Kat could only sit and watch as Brock and Jack seemed to dance around the ship slashing at each other, and dodging blows. Brock slashed Jacks left arm and Kat cried out in protest. Jack ran up onto the bow of the ship and grabbing a piece of loose rope used it to swing down kicking Brocks sword away from his hand. Brock rolled after his sword and found it just before Jack could run him through. Surprising Jack Brock flung his body against Jack's sending both of them sprawling away Jack losing his sword under a cargo net. Brock laughed evilly and closed in for the kill. Brock swung at Jack's neck and Jack, dropping to his knees pulled out Brocks pistol and shot him in the chest. Kat screamed at as the gun exploded the silence of the sleeping port. Brock's eyes went wide and then he fell, dead on the deck. Jack turned to Kat and asked a little breathless, "Are you alright love?"  
"I'm fine." But noticing the blood seeping from his left arm said, "But your wounded!" She ran to him and ripping apart of shirt tied it around his arm.  
She clung to him for a moment then Jack said, "Let's go."  
"Not so fast sir!" Yelled a voice behind them.  
Apparently the sound of the gun and Kat's scream had brought the soldiers from the fort running and now they were surrounded by a large group of soldiers clutching rifles. "Drop your weapon!" yelled a number of the men.  
"Of course this would happen." Jack thought to himself as he dropped the gun and put his hands above his head.  
Kat walked forward as if she would tell them not to shoot, but before she could speak she saw Jack shake his head at her. Telling her to be silent. The soldiers realizing who she was grabbed at her and said, "Miss Knightly come with us. We'll keep this scoundrel away from you."  
"Ekaterina? Ekaterina!" Donovan's voice came from the group of the soldiers. Donovan appeared through the crowd and pulling Kat to him in a passionate embrace, which she did not reciprocate, said looking at Jack disdainfully, "He must have kidnapped her. Hang him!"  
Kat couldn't keep silent, "No! He saved me!"  
"What?" Kat was very aware that every man's eyes were on her now. She calmly stepped forward and explained, "This man," she pointed at the body on the deck, "Kidnapped me from my room early this morning. And he saved me."  
"Are you telling us the truth miss?" Asked the commander.  
"Of course I am!" she said tartly, "Captain Sparrow saved me!" She heard Jack groan at the mention of his name.  
"That wouldn't be Jack Sparrow would it?" asked the commander. Kat put her hands to her mouth and Jack piped up, "Oh no officer. I'm a different Sparrow. Jack's actually my fourth cousin on my aunts side twice removed." He had moved forward as he spoke smiling at the commander. He slapped the commander on the shoulder and said, "Yes, mom was mortified that I that scallywag is apart of our family tree." The commander not looking convinced grabbed Jacks right arm to she the white "P" burned into Jacks forearm. "Your mother must be doubly upset that both of you just happen to be pirates." Jack half smiled, half grimaced as the commander said, "Please escort Mr. Jack Sparrow to the jail." "That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. The commander starred at him seemingly unimpressed and continued, "He must appear in court tomorrow." "For what charge?" Kat asked. "Murder and piracy." The commander replied. "Murder? That other man was a pirate too. Wouldn't you have just hung him anyway?" Kat said. "Yes but unlike pirates we kill only to follow the law." Jack laughed at that and a soldier hit him on the head with the butt of his musket. Jack went unconscious and was dragged away. "No." Kat said. Donovan put his arm around her and said coaxingly, "Even if he did rescue you it was probably only because he wanted to kidnap you also." He took Kat back to the mansion and told her to sleep. But she didn't, she couldn't. She knew what the judge would say tomorrow and she couldn't think of anyway she could stop it. 


	8. What really matters

Every time I go to write a new chapter I look at the reviews and all I can say is thanks to everyone that responds and keeps coming back to read. You guys have encouraged me to keep going. I just hope that I don't disappoint any of you. Thank you! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Jack lay on the straw covered floor of his cell, thinking about haw this had all happened. He knew what the judge was going to say before the "trail" began. He was a pirate and tack a murder charge on for good measure hanging was almost guaranteed. So here he was sprawled out on this stone floor in the fort feeling the sun sinking into the sea and waiting for tomorrow morning, his last on this earth.  
He heard a low whine of a dog somewhere in the distance. Jack sat up and looked out to see a mangy mutt sitting a few feet off holding the keys in its mouth. Jack looked around for a moment and finding an old bone held it through the bars and saying, "Come 'ere boy, come 'ere." He waved the bone enticing the dog to move a little closer. "Come on boy you know you want this." But the dog just sat there starring at him Jack was getting angry and he yelled, "Blasted stupid mutt! I've eaten better looking things than you! Come here and give me the bloody key!" The dog wagged its tail and stayed put. After several hours of this degrading work Jack sighed resignedly and slumping down, still holding onto the bars started mumbling, " da da da da.And really bad eggs."  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho." A voice whispered to him from the shadows of the jail. Jack sat bolt upright and watched as Kat, covered in a black cape came into the moonlight. "That line has always been my favorite. It reminds me of when you got me drunk." She walked up to the cell, and looking in said "Jack I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be love." He said standing up. "It's not really you're fault you know."  
"I didn't think that saying your name would ruin both our lives." She said.  
Jack watched tears painted silver by the moon slide down her face. He stuck his hands out of the bars and touched her face whipping the tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry pet. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
She looked into his golden brown eyes and said, "Then I choose later."  
Jack's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a metal key sliding home into the lock and then his cell door swinging open. Jack stepped through the door and pulled Kat to him. She clung to him, holding him like she would drown if she let go.  
After a long moment she stepped out of his arms and said, "Here put this on." She tossed a long frilly cape to him. It was blue and obviously made for the females of the species. Jack crooked an eyebrow at her and she said, "So we can sneak you out of the fort. Just leave the talking to me."  
Jack pulled the cape around himself pulling the hood down over his face. "Whatever you say love." Jack squeezed her hand for a moment and they walked out of the jail into the court yard. Jack looked at the guards who were at the entrance of the jail house. They seemed to be fast asleep. "The Kings finest." He muttered to himself.  
They only had one close call before they got to the harbor and the waiting Intrepid, sitting lazily in the water. It was only when they had gotten to the ship that she said, "I don't know how long it will be before they realize that you are gone. But you should get going right away. The longer head start you have the better."  
"You?" Jack asked deaf to the rest of her words. "What happened to us?"  
"If I go with you Jack they won't ever stop hunting you. You know that. You will be better off without me."  
"No." Jack said grabbing her hand. "I'm not disappearing this time."  
He could tell she was crying again. "We can't." She said quietly. He wanted to argue with her, to tell her that what she was saying was nonsense but he couldn't. He knew the truth of her words better than she did herself. A horrible thought entered his mind, "Are you going to marry that pansy Donovan?" he asked coldly.  
"No." she said. "I can't anymore."  
Jack grimaced at that and said, "Sorry about that love didn't mean to ruin your chance at a better life."  
She looked up confusion moving across her face then suddenly realizing what he meant she said, "Oh no Jack. That's not what I meant. I would never take back what we did, never." She moved her hands over herself lightly, "The memory of you touching me, making love to me. That I will that cherish forever." She paused for a moment locking eyes with him and continued, "I can't marry Donovan because I don't love him. And I won't marry a man that I don't love. I might have been able to at one point but not anymore." She touched his face, "Not after I know what love can be like."  
He slid his hands up her arms over her neck and down holding his hand on her upper chest feeling her heart beat. "I don't want to leave without you." Jack whispered.  
"And I don't want you to either. But if you don't go they are going to hang you in the morning. I would rather know you're out there somewhere instead of swinging by a rope as a deterrent to other pirates."  
"Your plan does sound better when you put it that way love." Jack pulled her to him and continued, "And at the risk of forever losing my black hearted pirate persona I am going to tell you that I love you. You've made me see that not all treasure is silver and gold." He stroked his hand through her hair, "Some of it is storm morning red hair and deep sea blue eyes." He kissed the top of her head, and felt her shudder with uncried tears under him.  
She pulled her head back to look at him and said, "Promise me something Jack."  
  
"Anything love."  
"After you find your ship and kill Barbossa, come find me, and I will sail with you anywhere."  
"Love, death itself won't keep me from coming after you." Jack said starring into her eyes and letting himself drown in them.  
"I'll probably be in back in England by then since I'm not marrying Donovan." She flashed him a smile then said, "Or maybe I'll steal myself a ship and call myself Captain Hell Kat."  
Jack laughed, "Only in our dreams love."  
Sounds of yelling drifted down to them from the fort. Kat turned wide eyes to him and said, "They know you're gone. You need to get going."  
"All in good time love." Jack said kissing her. He wanted her to remember this kiss as long as they were apart. He pressed her to him, sliding his arms around her small frame. And she answered back, opening her mouth and kissing him with all the fire that he had seen in her eyes that first day in the tavern. They kissed and ran their hands over each others bodies, burning the sensations into their memories. She pulled away and taking a chain out from around her neck gave him the silver ring with a black stone which was on it.  
"To remember me by." She whispered.  
"I don't need a ring to remember you love." Said Jack, but he took the ring and placed it on his left index finger.  
"Now get out of here." She said pushing him back onto the ship.  
Kat stood their on the deck watching the boat move off when she heard Jack yell back at her, "Now don't go getting married! Or I'll be forced to kill the blighter savvy?"  
"Savvy!" She yelled back.  
The sun was rising and the sky was a brilliant red violet. A storm was coming but it didn't matter. He had too many things to live for to die yet, and storm clouds didn't hold any horror only the color of the hair of the woman he loved.  
Jack began to croon, "da da da da da.and really bad eggs." He smiled for a moment and then continued, "Drink up me hearties yo ho."  
  
THE END.  
  
Ok, ok. I finished, I hope that you all liked my first fanfic. Just remember I still have nine years or so of highlights and after the movie to write about Jack and his adventures. So no worries mates. This was just a jumping off point and if I go far enough Kat will show up again in the stories set after the movies. (Where did ya think he was running off too? Well I gave him a place to go. ^_~) Thanks again everyone. 


End file.
